His Angel
by gurl3677
Summary: She saw his fall, saw his struggle, saw him fall again. She rescued him and moved him to her cabin but can he convince her to come back with him to the farm? Darl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. *_

She had been studying him for almost 15 minutes. He was moaning and hardly moving. She had seen his tumble down the slope, had seen him trying to stop his bleeding and seen him climbing the scope only to tumble back to the ground. Right than he was laying half in and half out of the creek bed. She crept out of her hiding place and made her way over to him.

He was on his back with his legs sprawled out in front of him, his left leg bent slightly. His arms were spread out to either side of him. The closer she got the more she could see of his injuries. His head was bleeding on the right side, just under his hairline and his left side, just under his rib cage, had an arrow sticking out of it. She knelt down beside him and pressed her fingers to his neck. His eyes fluttered until they were half open.

" Are you my angel?" He almost whispered.

" Yeah, come on. Let's get you up and over to my place. It's not far from here." She said as she took a hold of his right arm.

He helped her to help him up. Her arms went around his waist, being careful with his left side. His right arm slipped across her shoulders. They staggered with most of his weight coming on her. He grunted and groaned as his head rolled to the right side and knocked against hers. She shook him slightly as he started to sag his weight.

" Come on, buddy. Wake up and help me. Just walk a little ways then you can pass out in my bed, okay?" She asked softly.

" Yeah, okay." He said.

" Can you tell me your name?" She asked to keep him talking as they walked.

" Daryl." He answered, his words drawn out and slow.

" Hello, Daryl." She said.

" You sum kind of angel?" He asked.

" Yeah. I'm your angel, remember?" She asked. He smiled with his eyes closed.

" Don't tell my brother I got saved by a girl." He said as they reached the bank.

" Okay, I won't." She said. They staggered again and she tighten her hold of him. " Daryl, I need you to focus a little bit longer, okay?"

" You sound funny." He said.

" Well you sound funny to me." She said.

" Where you from, Angel?" He asked as they continued to walk. She could see her little cabin from where they were.

" Where do you think I'm from?" She asked.

" Don't know, never met an angel before." He said as he opened his eyes to little slits. " My fuckin head hurts." He moaned.

" I know. I'm going to fix it up, okay? We are almost there." She said.

They carefully made their way to her front door which she managed to get open. She helped him into her cabin, kicking the door closed behind her. Her cabin was two stories and loft style. She had turned her loft into a look out post so her bed, thankfully, was on the ground floor. They stumbled over to the bed where she carefully laid Daryl down. She picked up each of his legs and set them on her bed. She moved to his head and pushed his hair off his face. He slowly opened his eyes then closed them again.

" Can you hear me, Daryl?" She asked softly. He nodded and groaned. " I'm going to patch up your head first then we are going to have to take out that arrow, okay?" His eyes opened to slits again.

" You gonna tell me your name?" He asked. She had her hands planted on her bed on either side of his head. She smiled down at him.

" Why do you want to know my name?" She asked.

" Figured if you gonna fix me up, should know your name." He said, his voice never losing it's low, gruff sound.

" I'm your angel and that's all you need to know." She said. He nodded and closed his eyes again.

" My angel." He whispered a second before his entire body relaxed.

She stared down at him for a few seconds before she pressed her fingers to his neck. She brought her other hand to his chest and closed her eyes. She held her breath and and concentrated. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and pulled away from him. He had just passed out, he hadn't died, not yet. She got up off her bed and moved to get her supplies.

XXXXXXX

She sat beside him on her bed, again, with a bowl of water and a rag. His breathing was slow and even so she knew he was still okay. She dipped the rag into the bowl then moved his hair to the side again. She wrung out the extra water than started lightly cleaning the wound on his head. She cleaned the dirt from around and inside the wound, making it start to bleed again. She washed the blood from his face.

" There you are. You're actually really hot even though you're filthy." She said.

She brought the sides of the wound together and knew he was going to need stitches. She took a hold of his face and continued cleaning it until she had his whole face spotless. She moved down to his neck and cleaned it as well. She set the rag down and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. When she had the whole thing undone, she got up and moved to his left side. She slid across the bed and shoved a few towels under his side. She took her scissors and cut up his dirty wife beater.

She took a good look at the arrow in his side than looked up at his face. She sighed as she sat back. It was a good thing he was out because it was going to hurt like a bitch to remove it from his side. She took a hold of it. She had to get it out, and get it out now. She leaned against him and used her body to force him to roll over slightly. He started moaning as she worked the arrow out of his side. It slipped out easier than she thought it was going too and it was a good thing she had set her supplies up in front of her because once he was free from the arrow, he started to bleed quickly.

She cleaned both the exit and entrance wound carefully and once she got the bleeding to slow, she began to stitch the wounds closed. She closed up the entrance wound first than the exit wound and when she was done, she began to clean the area around both wounds. She picked up her cream then gently spread some on area before she put a bandage on him. She taped it on then carefully laid him down onto his back. She picked up her gauze wrap then straddled his lap. She place on hand under him and lifted his waist slightly so she could slip the gauze around him. She wrapped the gauze around and around him before taping it.

She got off his lap and moved to his right side again where she began stitching up his head wound. She covered it with cream than bandaged up his head. She cut his dirt, wet shirt off him then disregarded it into the trash can by her bed. She moved down to his boots and quickly undid the laces. She dropped his boots to the floor than moved to his waist. She undid the button and the zipper. She yanked carefully on his cargo pants until she pulled them completely off. She sighed and looked down at sleeping man in her bed. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it over him then pulled up the comforter. She moved to the opposite of her room and quickly build a fire to keep him warm.

She jogged up her stairs to grab an extra pillow and a blanket before returning to the ground level. She made herself a bed on the couch then sat down and sighed. It was had been a long day and she was tired. She stared out the window as the sun was starting to set. She slipped off her shoes and settled into the couch. She was asleep before she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review*_

" Angel!" His cry woke her straight up. She kicked off the blankets and hurried towards her bed. He was still on his back and was clutching the covers. His eyes were closed but he was frowning. " Angel!"

" I'm right here." She said as she swept a hand over his hair. " Shh, Daryl. I'm right here. What do you need?"

" I'm fuckin hot." He moaned out. She placed her hand on his head and felt the sweat on his hairline. She moved to her night stand and pulled out her thermometer.

" Let me take your temp, okay? Can you open your mouth for me?" She asked. When he didn't respond, she opened his mouth slightly and slipped it under his tongue.

" Angel." He whispered.

" Shh." She said as she rubbed his cheek to calm him down. When the thermometer beeped, she pulled it out his mouth and took a look at it. Just as she suspected, he was developing a fever. " Daryl, can you hear me?" She whispered down to him. He moaned up to her. " You have a fever so I'm going to take the blankets down from you, okay?" He nodded and moaned again. She pulled the comforter off him and off the bed. She pulled the sheet down and looked down at his body. His skin was slick with sweat. His temperature was reading at 102. She was going to have to keep checking it. If it got any higher she was going to have to wipe him down. She moved up to his head and placed her hand on the pillow and leaned over him. " Are you okay?" She whispered. He managed to smile with his eyes closed.

" Yeah." He whispered before he fell asleep again. She sighed and stood up straight.

XXXXXX

Someone was moving around him, pulling him out of his sleep. He groaned as he rolled over to his back, holding the sheet against him. His whole body was hurting. He shoved one arm under the pillow then realized he was in a bed. A small hand slid across his forehead. He groaned again and covered the hand with his. Someone took a hold of his neck and gently lifted his head up.

" Shh, just take a small sip of this." A soft voice whispered. He didn't opened his eyes as a cup was brought to his mouth. He parted his lips as a warm liquid slipped down his throat. He groaned again as his head was laid back down. " Don't move, okay?"

" What's wrong with me? He asked.

" You fell and hurt yourself pretty bad. You have a high fever I have been fighting all night. Just rest and get some sleep. You're safe." He opened his eyes to slits than shut them again as the day rushed back to him.

" Angel." He whispered.

" That's right, I'm your angel, now just rest. I'm going to wipe you down with a cold wash cloth to try and cool you down, okay?" She asked gently.

Daryl didn't respond to her. He was passed out again. She sighed and sat back. His angel brought a cold wash cloth around his neck. She pulled the sheet down from his body. She was going to have to change the sheets because of how much he was sweating. She let the cloth rest on his neck. She picked up another wet wash cloth and ran it down his chest. The heat coming from his body had increased during the night. She took the thermometer and carefully opened his mouth. She slipped it under his tongue than closed his mouth. She continued wiping down his broad chest until the thermometer beeped. She pulled it out of his mouth and looked at it.

" Shit." She whispered. 103.5. The fever was raising. She got out of bed and went to into her bathroom. She pulled out the bottle of penicillin she had left over from infection she had had the year before. It was an old prescription but she hoped it would work.

XXXXXX

Daryl's mouth felt dry and his head was killing him. He was sweating and wanted to opened his eyes but he was so tired he just couldn't more. He moaned from the pain that flowed through every part of him. Even his hair was hurting him. He moved his hand to his chest. There was something cold and wet laying across him.

" Leave it there, Daryl." His angel said. " I'm trying to bring your temp down. I'm going to raise your head up, okay? I need you to take some medicine for me."

Her small hand circled his neck again, lifting his head slightly. He felt her fingers on his chin. She was gently pulling his mouth open. He sighed and let her set a pill against his tongue. He opened his eyes slowly as she brought a cup to his mouth. He took a few slips of the cold water, washing the pill down the back of his throat. He closed his eyes as she wiped his lips with her fingers. She laid his head down.

" Go back to sleep, okay?" She whispered. He groaned in returned and fell right back to sleep.

She continued wiping him down. She slipped the washcloth down his chest and across his tight stomach. It had been too long since she had been with a man. She shifted as her eyes went right to his boxers. She shook her head and forced her eyes closed. The head of him was sticking out of slit. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it over him. She should adjust his boxers to slip it back inside but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked at his sleeping face, thanking whoever was listening that he was passed out because she was blushing like she never had before.

XXXXXX

" Daryl, can you wake up for me?" Her voice shifted through his dreams. Something soft slid across his cheek, making him slowly open his eyes. She was pulling her hair out of his face.

" Am I dead?" He whispered. She smiled down at him.

" You better not be. I have been busting my ass to keep you alive." She said. He closed his eyes and groaned softly. " I made you some broth. I'm going to spoon it into your mouth, okay?" He nodded without opening his eyes again. " How about I prop you up a bit?" She asked. He nodded again and opened his eyes slowly.

As best he could, Daryl helped her up prop him up using pillows. He tried not to groan as the pain went through him, making him close his eyes again. He was propped up with the pillows under his shoulders so he was still mostly laying down. He brought his left leg up so it was bent under the blankets. He heard her blowing on something and opened his eyes. She looked up at him with a smile.

" What is it?" He asked as she started to bring the spoon to his mouth.

" Chicken noodle soup." She said. He opened his mouth slightly as she slipped the spoon in. He closed his eyes and kept them closed as she fed him the soup until it was gone. She wiped her fingers across his lips, making him open his eyes again. She was setting the bowl down on the nightstand while wiping her fingers against her jeans. She looked back at him with another smile. " I need to check you bandages again than you can lay back down." He sighed but nodded.

She moved closer to him as she brought her hands to his head. She undid the tape she had placed on the gauze to hold it in place. He watched as she unwrapped his head slowly. She glanced down at his eyes then back at his head. She set the gauze down on the bed and carefully took the bandage off. She placed her hands on either side of his face. She tilted his head down to get a better look at his wound. His eyes went right to her tits since they were close to his face. Her tank top was hanging down slightly and he could see her black bra. He closed his eyes and tighten his mouth. That was when he became aware that he was only in his boxers. The cool of the sheet was resting right against his hard on which was outside of his boxers. She sat back to smile at him but her smile faded when she noticed his flushed cheeks.

" You got to be shitting me." She whispered. His eyes snapped open.

" I'm sorry!" He said quickly as she grabbed something off the nightstand.

" Don't be sorry." She said as she sat back up. " It's just, I have been battling this fever of yours for two days now. I finally got it down to 101 but your cheeks are flushing again." She was turning the thermometer on. She looked up at him. " I need to check it again."

He felt relief flood through him as he opened his mouth and she set the thermometer under his tongue. She hadn't been talking about his dick. She didn't know he had been checking out her tits and how turned on he was. She grabbed the gauze and stood up. She turned around and he watched as she walked into the kitchen. He slammed his hands under the blankets and tucked himself back into his boxers.

" Your head wound looks good so I don't think we need to keep it wrapped up." She was saying as she started back to him. She sat back on the bed beside him and took out the thermometer as it beeped. She sighed and looked down at it. " 101 still." She shook her head and looked at him.

" That bad?" He asked.

" No. You went as high as 104.5 so I shouldn't complain." She sighed than stood up again. She walked around to the left side of the bed and slipped in next to him. " Okay, can you turn onto your side so I take a look at your other wound?" He held the sheet to him as he turned. He put one hand under his pillow as her hands started to touching, making him jump. " So do you remember anything?"

" Remember fallin. Think I remember you standin over me in the creek." He said as she started working on the bandage.

" Yeah, that's right. I helped you up and we walked all the way here. Than I laid you down and you passed out. Good thing though because I had to pull the arrow out of your side and stitch you up without pain medicine." She said.

" Your name's Angel?" He asked. She laughed slightly.

" Well, that's what you have been calling me." She said. He felt her cool fingers on his side, right by his wound. She was touched around it, he sucked in his breath. " I'm sorry." She said quickly.

" It's okay. Just sore." He said.

" I bet. Everything looks good though. Your wounds are clean and infection free. We just need to work on that fever." She said as she got out of the bed. He turned on to his back, covering himself with the sheet.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review*_

" Where's my clothes?" Daryl asked as he watched her walk away. She was walking towards her fireplace and it was across the room.

" Well, I had to cut your shirt off of you to clean you up and take care of your wounds. Your pants were wet so I took them off took. I washed them for you and they are almost dry. I have a couple of shirts you can wear when you're up and out of bed." She said. She crouched down in front of the fireplace. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. She had undressed him. He closed his eyes as his cheeks flushed again. " What were you doing out there?" He could hear her messing around with the fireplace.

" Lookin for a girl." Daryl said as he opened his eyes again.

" A girl? Most guys don't go looking for girls in the woods." She said with a slight laugh.

" Somone in the group I'm with lost her little girl. She's only 12." He said as she stood up and faced him.

" You're a part of a group?" His angel asked.

" Yeah. They're stayin at a farm just a few miles from here." Daryl said. She wiped her hands on a towel and continued walking towards him.

" Well, as soon as you're well and your fever has gone down enough, I will get you back to your family." She said.

" Didn't say they were my family." Daryl said.

" Well whoever they are to you, I will get you back to them but for right now, you just stay in bed. You are too weak to try and leave." She said. He watched as she moved back to the bed side. She picked up a bottle and opened it up quickly. She pulled a pill out and handed it to him. When Daryl didn't take it, she smiled slightly. " It's an antibiotic. Seems to be helping with your infection."

He sighed but took the pill from her. His angel sat on the bed and gave him a glass of water. He slipped the pill into his mouth and took a quick drink. He handed her the cup which she set on the stand. She brought her hand to his forehead but he flicked his head away before she could touch him. The motion shot pain through behind his eyes and he groaned as he laid back down.

" My head fuckin hurts." He said as his eyes closed. Her little hand came to his forehead.

" Yeah, I'm sure it does. You're lucky you don't have any more head injuries. I checked all over you, your neck, your head and chest. I didn't see any other injuries but I'm sure you have some kind of a concussion. Just relax, okay? It's almost bedtime." She said softly. " In a little bit I'm going to take your temperature again, okay?"

" Yeah, sounds about right." Daryl said. He was surprised at how fast sleep was pulling him under.

XXXXXX

When he woke again, she was wiping his forehead down. He brought his hand up and took a hold of her wrist. He opened his eyes and pulled her hand down. His angel smiled and he noticed it was completely dark outside. The only light was from her fire and a small lantern she had by his bed. She was sitting beside him again and he noticed how tired she looked.

" I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered. " You were moaning and it woke me up. Your fever is climbing again so I'm just trying to cool you off." He dropped her hand and closed his eyes. " How do you feel?"

" Bout as good as I look." He said, his voice gruff. His angel smiled. Despite him being fucked up, he looked pretty good, pretty fucking hot, she was thinking.

" Just relax, okay? I'm going to wipe down your head, cheeks and neck." He nodded and she started wiping the cool rag across his head again.

" What's my temperature?" Daryl asked.

" 104." She said.

" How you know so much about takin care of wounds and shit?" He asked. He felt the rag slowing move to his neck.

" I was raised in the woods by parents who didn't trust anyone. We only went to the doctor when nothing else worked." She said. He opened his eyes and studied her pretty face. Her eyes were on his neck, watching as she moved the rag against his skin.

" You gonna tell me your name?" He asked. She smiled and laughed lightly.

" Sure." She said. He waited while she brought the rag to the bowl of water she had sitting on her lap. She dipped it into the bowl than wring out the extra water. She brought it back to his neck than looked up at his eyes. " Oh you wanted it right now?"

" Would be nice." Daryl said.

" My name is Saint." She said. He nodded.

" Ain't too different than angel." He said. She smiled than started wiping down his neck again.

" Guess not." Saint said.

" How'd you get a name like Saint?" She shook her head.

" My parents were freaks. I had a brother named America." She said. She brought her eyes to his face again. " I think you are pretty cooled down right now. Try and get some sleep, okay?" She asked. He gave her a quick nod and watched as she set the bowl by the night stand. She stood up and he was surprised when she started tucking him in. " Good night, Daryl."

" Good night, Saint." He said.

He watched as she crossed the room silently. She sighed and pulled her hair down from the bun she had it in. She tilted her head back and shook her hair, running her fingers through it. He felt like he was watching something private. He tried to look away but his eyes were drawn to her, to his angel. She looked down at the blanket than picked it up. She settled down into the couch. He sighed and carefully rolled over onto his side, pulling the sheet against him. If he had to be saved by a woman, at least she was a good looking woman.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! *_

In the morning, when Daryl woke up, he heard her moving around. He took stock of his body again and found that things weren't hurting as bad. He sighed and opened his eyes. Saint was in the kitchen, her back to him. He turned onto his back and pushed himself up slightly. She turned around and her eyes brighten up.

" Good morning." She said as she started towards him. " How are you feeling?"

" Better." Daryl said.

" Good. Let's check your fever." Saint said. She took the thermometer out of the night stand. She slipped onto the bed beside him and handed it to him. Daryl took it from her and slipped it into his mouth. "So I made some oatmeal if you want some. I'm sure you're starving. All you have had to eat in the past four days are broth and chicken noodle soup." He nodded so she got up and went to her kitchen area. The thermometer went off so he pulled it out of his mouth and looked down at it. " Well?"

" 100." Daryl said.

" Well, that's better at least." Saint said as she spooned out some oatmeal. He turned it off and set it on the night stand. She took a spoon and started towards him again. She slipped onto the bed again and handed the bowl to him. " When you're done eating you can take a shower. I have hot, running water." She said.

" How?" Daryl asked.

" A generator and solar power panels." Saint said. " Eat up, I will set out some things for you, okay?"

He watched her walk away quickly. He took a spoon full of the warm oatmeal and was surprised at how good it was. He realized that he really was starving. Saint jogged up the stairs to her loft and he heard her moving area a few minutes before she started back down. She had clothes and a towel wrapped up in her arms. She crossed the room and disappeared into the bathroom.

" So my brother was about your size. I set your pants in the bathroom with a towel and some of my brother's shirts. You can have what you want. There's also a toothbrush and toothpaste. Use whatever soap you want, okay?" Saint said as she came out of the room.

" Where's your family?" Daryl asked as he ate.

" Well, my parents died a few years ago and I don't know what happen to my brother. We had a falling out and I haven't seen him in 5 years." Saint said.

" Oh, sorry." Daryl muttered.

" It's okay." She said with a smile. " How's the oatmeal?"

" It's good." He said as he nodded.

" Good." Saint said. He continued to eat as she started straighting up her kitchen. He didn't know what to say to her. She had saved his life, sat up when he was feverish and fed him soup and broth and now he didn't know what to say. " When you are done eating, I will help you get up. You're going to be a little bit weak but once you get moving you should be fine."

It didn't take Daryl long to finish up the oatmeal. It was one of his favorite flavors, apples and cinnamon and she had made it with chucks of real apples. He set the bowl on the night stand but didn't call out to her. He didn't want her to help him up, he didn't want to look weak in front of her. It was bad enough she had seen him the way he was the past four days. He was still a man, she was still a woman and he still wanted to look capable of caring for himself. He threw the blankets off him and pulled his legs to the floor. He rested his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. Maybe he did need her help. His world was starting to spin.

" Hey, I told you I'd help you." Saint's voice reached him a second before she touched him. Daryl opened his eyes and looked down at his wrists where she had placed her hands. He raised his eyes up to her face. She smiled slightly. " Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone I had to help you." She said, her dark blue eyes sparkling. He frowned but nodded. She let go of his wrists and held her hands open to him. " Take my hands and we will get up together."

Daryl slipped his hands into her small ones. He watched as she tighten her hold on him. His hands completely covered hers. She pulled on him and helped him to stand. Daryl closed his eyes as the world tilted again. She quickly let go of his hands and slipped her arms around his waist. She was speaking softly to him, telling him to take his time and that she had him. After what seemed like several minutes, the world righted itself and he opened his eyes.

" I'm alright." He said. " I can walk now." He said.

" You sure?" Saint asked. He nodded as he pulled away from her.

" Yeah." Saint's hands slipped across his lower back and stomach before she competely released him.

" Alright than. You go and take a shower. I'm going to change to sheets." Saint said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl stood in the shower and let the water wash the dirt away from him. He passed the soap over his body three times, each times feeling better and more alert. He tilted his head back and let the water run down the back of his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. Right away images of Saint filled his mind, her leaning over him, her touching his head, neck and chest, her smiling down at him, her shirt hanging open slightly. He could still feel her fingers against his chest. His body reacted right away to the memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Daryl came out of the bathroom, Saint was nowhere to be seen. He walked carefully over to the window by the fireplace and looked out. She was working in what he thought had to be a garden. She had a basket dangling off her arm. She was digging in the ground and placing things into the basket. She had her long hair pulled up and was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbow. She stood up and wiped her hands on the towel she had with her. The a breeze blew her shirt back and he could make out her petite frame. Saint looked up and smiled at him. She waved and started towards the house.

Daryl sighed and walked over to the couch. He sat down and leaned his head back. His entire body felt tired and sore. He sighed again and listen to the quiet sounds of her cabin. It had been a long time since he had peace and quiet around him. There was always people in the group talking. The group. He opened his eyes and looked towards the door. He saw her past the window in the front of the cabin. His cross bow was leaning against the wall by her front door. He needed to get back. She had said he had been out of it for four days. He need to get back out and looked for Sophia and let them know he was still alive.

' They ain't gonna care if you alive or not. You should stay here and get that hot ass in bed.' He heard Merle's voice slip through his head. ' You know it's been a long time since you got any tail and you want her.' The front door open and Saint came in with a smile.

" Wow, you look different when you're all cleaned up." She said. ' So fucking hot', she thought.

" Oh yeah?" He asked.

" You feel okay?" She asked.

" How is that I'm tired when I have just been layin around?" He asked. He watched as Saint walked through the cabin. He pulled himself up and started after her.

" Because you haven't been sleeping restfully." Saint said. " Taking a shower is the most you have moved around in a while so I'm sure you are tired." She said. She rested her basket on the table and started to turn around.

' Take her. Press up against her and fuck her hard. Gonna feel good to get off inside her.' Merle whispered. ' Always feels good to get off.'

Saint's breath caught when she turned all the way around. Daryl was very close to her and she didn't understand the look in his bright blue eyes. His mouth was tight and he was frowning. It looked like he was listening to something she couldn't hear. She asked him if he was fine and he nodded. He give himself a hard shake then turned around and walked away from her. Saint turned back around and started taking the potatoes out of the basket she had brought in.

" I need to leave." Daryl said.

" You sure you feel up to it? Maybe you should wait a day." Saint said out turning around.

" I got people that depend on me." He said. He reached the front door and picked up his cross bow. They faced each other as the same time. He slipped the cross bow over his chest and took a hold of the straps. Saint sighed and nodded.

" I will walk you out." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! *_

" I have a horse you can take and I will give you directions back to the farm. I know where you going." Saint said as they walked around the cabin.

" You sure?" Daryl asked.

" Yeah, I have two horses. You will get back to your group faster if you take a horse." She said. The two of them fell in step together and stopped talking as they came up to her barn. She rolled the barn door open and he followed her in. She walked over to one of the stalls and reached up to pet the brown horse looking at her. She kissed it's nose than smiled at Daryl. " This is Ty. He is 6 and very gentle."

Daryl watched as she straddled up the horse and led it out for him. She was petting the horse's neck and he could see how much she loved the animal. She leaned forward and kissed the horse's cheek and than the horse nestled it's face into her, making Saint giggle lightly. She whispered to the horse than patted it's cheek and looked at him.

" You sure you're okay with lettin him go?" Daryl asked. She nodded.

" Yeah. You need him more than I do right now." Saint said. She took a hold of the reins carefully and handed them over to Daryl. He took them as he watched her face. " Be careful out there, Daryl. I won't always be around to save you." She said as she dropped her voice. He nodded as they stared at each other.

" Thanks for all that...that stuff you did for me." He said. She nodded.

" No problem." She said. Daryl moved his free hand to take a hold of the straps on his cross bow.

" You know, you could come with me. Got a good group of people, help feed you and keep you safe." He said. Saint sighed and looked at the horse. She brought her hand up and started rubbing it again.

" No, thanks. I'm not much of a people person." Saint said. She patted the horse's head and smiled at him. " Well, good luck, Daryl. It was nice to meet you, nice to have someone to talk too." She said. Daryl nodded again.

" Nice to have meant you, Saint." He said. He grabbed the reins of the horse and mounted it quickly. "Thanks again." He said.

" You need someone to take those stitches out in three days." Saint reminded him.

XXXXXXXX

Daryl and Ty walked slowly back to the farm in the direction she had given him. He didn't feel right about leaving her alone but she seemed like she could take care of herself. He had wanted to look back at her but resisted the urge. He sighed as they walked. It was going to be a long three hour ride and part of him wanted to turn around and go back to her, but he kept going.

When he reached the farm, everyone was excited to see him. Everyone started talking to him at once, wanting to know what happen to him and how he got the stitches. He was reminded once again why being at her cabin was so nice. All he wanted to do was going into his tent and sleep but he stayed up and retold his story to everyone. He knew they'd never leave him alone if he hadn't.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Saint was laying on a big branch, reaching for an apple dangling off the end of it when she heard a familiar noise. She was straddling the branch and laying across it so she leaned down slightly to get a better view. She saw two sets of horses legs coming towards her. Her eyes flowed up the horses and landed right on Daryl's face. He smiled slightly. She smiled and rested her arms on the branch and her chin on her arms. Her stomach was against the branch.

" What are you doing here?" She asked.

" You need some help?" Daryl asked as he reached her. Saint pushed herself so she was sitting on the thick branch. Daryl reached up picked the apple for her than made a kissing sound and nudge the two horses to her. He was holding the reins for Ty. She smiled again as she leaned down and took the apple from him. " Brought your horse back."

" You didn't have to do that." Saint said as she sat back against the tree trunk.

" Figured it was the right thing to do." He said.

" You hungry?" She asked.

He followed her into the cabin, carrying one of her baskets for her. They had taken the horses to the barn and left them in a stall. When he had set out that morning, he told the group he was going out to look for Sophia, and he planned on doing just that, but he wanted to see her first. Rick and Shane had wanted to come and meet her, to try and talk her into joining them, but Daryl refused to let them come with him. She had said she didn't want too and he was going to leave it at that.

" Are you feeling?" She asked as she reached her table.

" I'm good. Tired, but good." Daryl said. He set the basket down and pulled a chair out to sit down.

" I honestly didn't think I'd ever see you again." Saint said. She started making a salad for them.

" Disappointment?" He asked. She smiled and faced him.

" Not at all." She said as she meant his eyes. He tried not to smile as she turned back around and started making their lunch again. " So what are you doing today?" Daryl put his arms on the table and clasped his hands together.

" Need to keep lookin for that little girl." He said, his eyes glued to her.

" Maybe I can help." Saint said. She picked up the bowl she had mixed the salad in and faced him again. She brought it to the table and set it in the center before she turned back around grab their plates and forks. " I have lived here my whole life so I know the area." His stomach jumped with excitement. He didn't want to admit that he wanted her to come with him.

" Guess that would be alright. More people lookin the better." Daryl said.

" Well alright. We can eat than set out." Saint said.

They talked lightly as they ate, getting to know each other more. She asked him questions about his group, he asked her about living in the woods alone. She had a garden and fruit trees in the back of the cabin and her loft was full of other supplies. She used a bow and arrow to hunt but she only went after the small animals because she knew she couldn't drag a deer through the woods. Right away he wanted to hunt and bring her some venison. He planned on doing just that and making it a surprise for her. He was getting excited just thinking about it.

' Should be plannin on gettin her naked under you or on top of you.' Daryl gave a quick shake of his head and glance up at her but she wasn't looking at him.

He helped her clean up their lunch than followed her back outside to the barn. She had her bow and some arrows hanging off her back. She looked perfect. She had on a tight, dark blue tank top and faded jeans with black vans on. She had put her long hair into a braid and it was hanging over her right shoulder. He was wearing dark gray cargo pants and a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves ripped off. They looked like a perfectly matched pair.

He followed her through the barn to their horses. She didn't take out Ty though, the horse she had given him. She moved across from Ty's stall to a big black horse who was eyeing Daryl. She rubbed the horse's nose and spoke softly to the animal who turned it's attention to her right away. She smiled and kissed the horse's face. She just seemed to have a connection with her horses. She faced Daryl with another smile.

" This is Sally. She's a little moody but she's a good horse. You have any ideas of where we should start?" Saint asked.

" Found her doll washed up in the steam. That's only clue I have so far." Daryl said.

" Well that's a start. We should follow up the steam then. I know of a few empty hunter cabins up the ways a bit. Maybe she has found one and is hiding."


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! *_

Their horses walked slowly side by side, with each of them checking the area on their side. Daryl had described to Saint what Sophia looked like but after an hour, they had found nothing. They hadn't been talking and he was impressed with how focused she seemed to be on finding someone she didn't know. She was focused and alert. There was a time when their path got very small so they she pulled ahead of him to lead the way and his eyes went right to her ass. He liked the way it moved in the saddle.

' Yeah, that's nice.' Merle's voice rang through his head. ' Tight, small, fit right in your hands.' Daryl's hands tighten on his horse's reins. ' Bet it's soft. Bet you'd like to run your tongue up each side of it. She'd tremble and moan while you did it and you know it. You want to hear her moan. She'd like it if you'd bite her or squeeze it when you're fucking her. She'd beg for it.' Daryl shifted in the saddle as he started hardening up. Man, he wanted to grab that ass and grab it hard. He wanted to pull her against him and rip her pants off. His tongue darted out and over his bottom lip without him thinking about it. His hands ached with the need to grab her.

" Daryl, there are those cabins I was telling you about."

Saint's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw her pointing to a set of three cabins. He frowned and nodded. His face was flushed with embarrassment at the turn his thoughts had taken. They nudged their horses forward, moving quietly as to not draw any attention to themselves from anything or anyone who might be around.

Daryl's horse followed her to a row of trees. They slipped off the animals together and tied them up. Daryl slipped his crossbow from his back to his front while she readied an arrow. They looked at each other a second before she came close to him. He tensed up but leaned down so she could whisper to him. They both kept their eyes on the cabins ahead of them.

" Do you want to check them together or do you want to split up?" Saint whispered.

" You killed a walker before?" He asked. He was searching for any movement he could find.

" A few." Saint said.

" Let's stay together. Safer that way. I'll lead. I will go in and you watch my back." He said, cause if you walk in front of me I'm just gonna stared at your ass, he was thinking. Saint nodded and they started towards the first one. Saint fell in step behind him.

Daryl grasp the handle of the door and carefully, quietly, started to open it. He felt Saint come into his back so he glanced behind him. She was searching the woods, her back against his. He looked straight ahead of him again. He felt surprisingly comfortable and safe with her back there. She could handle herself, he was sure of that. He knew Rick would watch his back, he figured Glenn would fall to pieces if he had to kill a walker, Shane would take care of himself and Andrea had yet to prove herself to him but Saint. Saint was different. She'd watch his back and handle anything that came their way. They moved as one unit, her steps fell in line with his even though she was walking backwards. The cabin was one room so it didn't take him long to swept his eyes over it and see that it was walker free.

" Should check it for supplies." Daryl said.

" Do you want to check the other two cabins for walkers first?" Saint asked at his back.

" Yeah, alright. That's a good idea." He agreed. She pulled away from his back and he turned around. This time he followed behind her. They checked the other two cabins in the same manner, him going in first with her resting against his back. Once they cleared the third cabin Saint moved to his side.

" Why don't you check this cabin for the supplies while I keep a look out. When we're done here we can check around the outside for tracks. Just because she's not here now doesn't mean she wasn't here." Saint said. Daryl was surprised. None of the women in his group would have wanted to be on look out.

" You sure? You can look through this shit." He said as he looked at her. This girl was impressing him more and more.

" No, I'm good." Saint said with a smile. He nodded at her and she walked out without another word.

He walked over to the side window as she walked around to the back of the middle cabin. She climbed onto a small storage box then pulled herself onto the roof of the cabin. He shook his head as he chuckled. She walked to the middle of the cabin, keeping her bow ready as she surveyed the area. He would have done the same thing. He turned away and started looking through the cabinets and drawers. He was looking for canned goods, clothes and first aid supplies.

When he didn't find anything he walked outside and looked up at her, squirting in the sunlight. He put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. She was standing with her back to him but he knew she was scanning the woods around them. She was slowly turning a circle. The sun shinning on her skin made her look like she was almost glowing. He sighed and dropped his hand. He walked over to the second cabin and went inside.

After he searched the cabins and came up empty handed, he walked out and around the back of the second cabin. She asked him if he was done looking and he nodded. He held his hand up to her to help her down. She smiled and leaned down. She slipped her hand into his. She squeezed him as she jumped down. Her skin was soft against his rough hand.

" Well, you want to have lunch here then keep looking around?" Saint asked when she dropped his hand.

" Yeah, sounds good." Daryl said. He followed her to the front of the cabin and to the horses. She took out the sandwiches she had made and the bottled water she had brought than they sat under the shade of some trees, across from each other. They both put their backs against a tree.

" So tell me about your group." Saint asked. She was sitting indian style while he had his legs spread out in front of him.

" Got two cops, one's alright, his name's Rick. Other one, Shane, he's losin his mind. He's got that crazy look in his eyes and I ain't sure about him. Got an older man who's alright but thinks he's every one's dad. Rick's wife is there and their kid who got shot a while back. Sophia's mom's name is Carol, she's alright, kind of weak but she got abused real bad so I don't blame her. There's a black guy named T-Dog and alil chinaman named Glenn then a woman name Andrea who's sister got bit. There were other members but some left us and some died."

" Did you know any of them before?" She asked.

" No. Only got me and my brother but he's gone now." Daryl said as he dropped his eyes to his sandwich. Saint tilted her head and watched him.

" Is he dead?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

" Don't know, really." He glanced up at her. " He got left behind on a roof top."

" By who?" Saint asked in disbelief. Daryl sighed and leaned his head back.

" Some in the group."

" And you didn't flip the hell out?" She asked.

They talked together for almost an hour after they were done eating. Neither one had realized how long they had been there. She made him laugh a few times and he found he really liked her smile. Her laugh moved through him, making him smile and feel warm. He didn't want to leave her, he didn't want to go back to the group. She made him feel good. The couple of times he said something that made her laugh, she reached forward and smacked his leg. The action shocked him at first, he just wasn't used to people touching him. After a while they decided to head back to her cabin.

He stayed at her cabin for a few more hours. They played cards together and talked more. He helped pick a few of the fruits that were too high for her to reach and she packed up his horse with some fruits and vegetables to take back with him to the farm. She assured him that she had more than enough, that she could share. He asked her again to come with him, knowing she'd say no. It didn't really matter because he knew he was coming back the next day to see her. That time when he left, he looked back to look at her. Saint smiled and waved to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! *_

For the next two weeks Daryl came to see her every day. She always declined coming back to the group with him but would send fruits and vegetables back with him. Rick and Shane wanted to see her, wanted to talk her into moving to the farm but Daryl refused to let them come with him. He didn't know if she would be get mad if they came and he didn't want to find out. He liked having her all to himself.

They would look for Sophia for a few hours then go back to her cabin and talk or play cards. He'd helped her around cabin or the grounds. He climbed onto the roof and removed branches that had fallen from a storm. He picked the fruits she couldn't reach or he'd sit at the table while she was canning vegetables or made jam. Whatever they did, they had a good time together. He was surprised at easily she made him laugh and smile. He liked that she thought he was funny and was eager to try and make her smile whenever he could.

At the end of the two weeks, he was riding the horse in the morning to her cabin again. It was already warm so he knew the day was going to be hot. He felt his stomach jump and he smiled when her cabin came into view. He never got excited about anything, he just wasn't that kind of guy. But seeing her did strange things to his stomach and heart. His pulse always seemed to increase when he was around her. He knew that when they were together he stared at her but he couldn't pull his eyes away from her and she didn't seem to notice.

He frowned as he got closer to the cabin. She knew what time he always came to see her and was usually waiting for him. They'd drink a few cups of coffee on her porch and talk before setting out for the day and that day, she wasn't outside. He slipped off his horse and took a hold of the reins. He led it over to a tree and tied the animal up. He crept over to her cabin but stopped dead in his tracks. Her door was hanging open.

He grabbed his cross bow and slung it around to the front of him. He took aim as he narrowed his eyes. His stomach was starting to hurt and he could feel himself starting to sweat. He walked quietly and quickly to her door and peered in. He didn't hear or see anything. He walked in and saw her place was a mess. Her bed was unmade, something she never let happen. Her coffee table was overturned and some of her dining room chairs were flipped over. He scanned the area with his eyes for walkers but saw nothing. Daryl started walking again and came around her bed. She was laying on the floor, close to her bathroom.

He threw his cross bow around to his back and ran over to her. She was laying on her side, not facing him. He sank to his knees and took a hold of her arm. As carefully as he could, he rolled her onto her back and sunk in his breath. She had a gash across her forehead, her left cheek was bruised. Her left arm was bleeding from a slice across her forearm and her shirt was covered in blood. He swept his hand over her face to push her hair out of her eyes as he slipped his arm under her neck.

" Saint, can you open your eyes?" He asked softly. When she didn't respond to him, he pressed his fingers to her neck and brought his cheek to her mouth. Her heart was beating and she was breathing but she wasn't awake. He looked around, feeling completely helpless. He had no choice, he was going to have to take her to the farm. She needed Hershel's help.

As carefully as he could, he picked her up, fireman style. He hurried out of her cabin, closing the door behind him. He ran over to his horse than. He laid her on her stomach across the horse's neck than untied it. He climbed up into the saddle and took a hold of her. He gently turned her over so she was resting against his chest. He put one arm under her knees and the other around her back as he took the reins. He dug his heels into the back of the horse to make it run. He held her against him as best he could as the horse ran.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick spotted him first. He was walking to their campsite from the farmhouse but stopped walking as soon as Daryl came into sight. He called out to Shane and they started hurrying towards him. They knew he didn't normally return to camp until close to nightfall so something had to be wrong. It wasn't until he was closer to them that Rick and Shane saw he had someone in the saddle with him. Someone who was to big to be Sophia.

" I need Hershel!" Daryl called ou but he didn't stop the horse. Rick and Shane ran along side him, asking him who the girl was but Daryl ignored them as he drove the horse to the farmhouse. Hearing the shouts, Hershel came outside, holding onto his suspenders. Daryl slowed the horse down than carefully rolled her onto the horse's neck.

" What happen?" Rick was yelling.

" Who the hell is she?" Shane was asking. Rick tried to reach up and bring her down from the horse as Daryl slipped to the ground, but Daryl stopped at him.

" Don't touch her!" He yelled. He put his hand on her back and brought her down from the horse to his shoulder. He faced Hershel. " Help her, please." He begged.

" You better bring her in." Hershel said.

Daryl ignored all their questions as he followed Hershel through the house. He looked down at her face but she hadn't stirred. Her face was pale and her hair had blood at her hair line. She was light in his arms and he was nervous that she wasn't moving. She wasn't moaning, crying or anything. He looked up at Hershel who motioned him into a bedroom. As carefully as he had been, Daryl laid her in the bed. Hershel left to get his bag and supplies.

" Is she the lady from the cabin?" Shane asked. Daryl nodded as he stared down at her.

" What happen to her? You think she has been bit?" Rick asked.

" Does she look like she's been bit?" Daryl snapped. " Found her like this. Someone attacked her, she ain't been bite." He sat down in the bed beside her and took her hand. He leaned down closer to her. " Saint, can you hear me?" He asked gently. Shane and Rick glanced at each other. Shane raised one of his eyebrows. Daryl took a hold of her chin and turned her head carefully from one side to another. " Can you open your eyes?"

Daryl refused to leave the room as Hershel checked her over. He stood in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest. He was frowning and his mouth was tight. Hershel had cleaned up her head and arm. He cut her shirt around her stomach so he could look at her better. He wanted to take it off but Daryl snapped at him to leave it on. No one needed to see her undressed.

" Well, she's been stabbed but the bleeding stopped. It wasn't very deep but she's going to need a few stitches. I'd say whatever happen to her, happen last night. She's just passed out from the blood lost." Hershel said as he faced Daryl.

" She gonna be okay?" He asked.

" She should be. Just let me stitch her up and we will see what we can do bring her around." Hershel said.

XXXXXXXX

Daryl sat on the right side of the bed while Hershel worked on her head. She only needed four stitches on her forehead so it didn't take him long. Daryl was holding her right hand, watching everything Hershel was doing. Hershel moved to her forearm and started with the stitches there. She needed six stitches there. Hershel moved to her stomach and quickly stitches her up there as well, place another six stitches. He sighed and stood up.

" Get me some water. I need to clean her up better." Daryl said.

" Maybe one of the women are better suited to do that." Hershel said. Daryl looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

" I ain't gonna touch her wrong or nothin. Just gonna clean her." He said, his voice dropping. Hershel sighed but nodded.

" I'll get you the water and see to it she has a new shirt." Hershel said before he walked out of the room. Daryl looked down at her again. He leaned down to whisper to her.

" Wake up, Angel." To his surprise, she turned her head towards him. " Open your eyes, Angel." He said but she didn't move again. He touched her neck, needing to make sure she still had a pulse. Her heart beat was strong and it reassured him.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

It was the middle of the afternoon and she still hadn't moved. Daryl stayed in the room, alternating from watching her to looking outside than back at her. She had moved once and that was to turn over onto her side. She had moaned slightly with the movement, bring him to her bed to check her. He had leaned down and whispered to her, asking her if she was okay but she hadn't answered him. He checked her stomach, wanting to make sure her stitches were still in place. When he was satisfied she hadn't hurt herself, he checked her forehead and cheeks for a fever, like she had done to him. He kept the door to the shut, wanting to keep her to himself as long as he could. He was sure once she woke up and met everyone, she would see him as he really was, a stupid, short tempered redneck. Then he'd have to watch her surround herself with Shane, Glenn, and T-dog. As soon as she woke up and he was sure she was fine, he was going into the woods so he wouldn't have to face her rejection.

" Daryl?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door. Daryl pushed away from the window sill and walked over to it. He knew that voice, he knew it was going to be Carol. He felt bad for not going out and looking for Sophia.

" What?" He asked as he opened the door. She was holding a plate of food.

" I brought you some food. You haven't eaten all day so I thought you could use some." She said. Daryl looked down at her hands than sighed and moved away from the door to let her in. Carol walked in and looked at Saint sleeping in the bed. " So is that her? Is that the girl who has been helping you look for Sophia and sending the fruit?"

" Yeah." Daryl said as he shut the door. After Carol handed him the plate she had made up, she walked around to the other side of the bed to get a better look at Saint.

" Wow, she's pretty, Daryl." She said. Daryl was walking back to the window sill.

" Yeah." Was all he said.

" It's kind of sweet, what you're doing for her." Carol said as she started walking towards him. " Kind of seems meant to be, you know. She found you when you were hurt and took care of you, you found her and are now taking care of her. It's like fate brought you two together." Daryl didn't say anything as he picked up the sandwich Carol had made for him. " Did I hear you right? Is her name Angel?" Daryl shook his head.

" No, it's Saint. Only I call her Angel. When she found me, when I first saw her, I thought I was dying. I thought she was an angel so I called her that for a while." He said. Carol sat down beside him in the window sill.

" That's really romantic, actually." She said. Daryl looked up at her and she was smiling at him. He tighten his mouth than looked out of the window.

" Do somthin for me?" He asked.

" Sure. I will do anything for you. You two are the only ones still looking for Sophia." She said. Daryl sighed and looked at her.

" Look after her when she wakes up. I'm goin into the woods after I know she's fine." He said. Carol frowned.

" Don't you want to introduce her around?" Daryl shook his head and looked down at his lunch.

" Nah. Once she meets every one she ain't gonna wanna have anythin to do with me. I ain't like those other guys." He said.

" What do you mean? You're every bit as good as Rick, Shane and the others. If you ask me, I think you're better then they are."

" You ain't gotta say that. I know what I am. I ain't smart like Glenn and T-Dog. I don't look like Shane, believe me. I see how all you women look at him when he takes his shirt off." Daryl said. Carol laughed slightly and put her hand on Daryl's leg. He flinched and moved away from her quickly.

" Glenn and T-Dog maybe book smart, but all the things they know about would not have kept us all alive like you have. You don't give yourself the credit you deserve. You are a good man. And as far as Shane and his body, that will fade." Daryl looked up at her than. " It doesn't matter what you look like, it matters what's in your heart and your heart is amazing. It's caring and soft even though it's covered by bard wire and guard by snipers. You have more heart than anyone in this group and if she doesn't know it yet, she will learn it." Carol said.

Voices washed over Saint. One was a soft female voice that she didn't know, the other she'd know anywhere. She groaned and rolled from her side to her back. She heard the owners of the voices get up and she heard someone moving towards her. She frowned with her eyes shut. Her head and stomach were killing her. The mattress shifted as someone sat down beside her.

" Saint, you alright? You gonna live?" Daryl's voice asked her. She whined and opened her eyes.

" Where am I?" She asked as she looked around the room. A woman was standing by the end of the bed.

" At that farm I'm livin at. I found you in your cabin, someone attacked you so I brought you here." Daryl said. Saint closed her eyes and shook her head. " How do you feel?"

" Bout as good as I look." She said, using his words. He smiled slightly.

" Than you feel pretty good." He said without thinking. Carol started smiling but Daryl realized right away his mistake. His cheeks flushed. Saint opened her eyes and laughed slightly.

" Can I have some water?" She asked.

" I'll get it." Carol offered quickly. " You want anything else? Something for pain or something to eat?" Saint eyed her with distrust. Daryl looked back at Carol than at Saint again.

" That's Carol. She is the mother to the little girl we been lookin for, she's alright." Daryl said.

" And I can't thank you enough for what you have been doing for my Sophia and for all the food you have been sending with Daryl. I will get you some water and leave you two alone." Carol said before she walked out, closing the door behind her. Daryl stood up and moved away from the bed.

" So you remember what happen?" He asked. Saint frowned and closed her eyes.

" I was attacked."

" By who? What'd they want?" He asked from his spot at the end of the bed. Saint shook her head and looked at him.

" Something I wasn't willing to give up. Can we just not talk about it?" She asked. Daryl frowned but nodded.

" Yeah, alright. Well you gonna be safe here. I'm gonna go huntin but Carol will show you around." He said. Saint pushed herself up so she was sitting up.

" No, please, don't go!" She said quickly. " Don't leave me here with people I don't know, Daryl, please." He took in her serious face and nodded after a few minutes.

" Guess I don't need to go." He said softly. Saint visibly relaxed than. She sank down into her bed and sighed with her eyes closed. " But I'm gonna step out for a second. Your shirt's covered in blood and we had to cut it a bit to look at your wound so I'm gonna get you another one." Saint nodded.

" You'll be right back?" She asked without opening her eyes.

" Yeah. Carol's gonna get you some water. Don't be worried about her, she's a good lady." Daryl said. Saint opened her eyes and smiled at him, making his heart jump.

" Thank you, Daryl." She said softly. " Hurry back, please." He fought himself not to smile at her request. She wanted him around, she made him feel like she needed him around her.

" Yeah, don't worry bout nothin. These good people, ain't no one here gonna hurt you. You gonna be just fine. I won't have brought you somewhere that wasn't safe." He said.

" Do you trust them?" Saint asked. Daryl sighed but found himself nodding.

" Yeah, I do." He answered, surprising himself.

" Than that's all I need to know." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review!*_

Carol found her an extra shirt and toothbrush so after Saint brushed her teeth and cleaned up a bit, she met Daryl in the hallway of the farmhouse. He was surprised at her once ago. At her cabin and in the woods she was so confident and sure of herself. He had been drawn to her confidence but the Saint in front of him was nothing like he knew. She was holding her arms to her chest and her eyes were darting around nervously. She seemed completely out of her element and scared. He could feel the distrust and tension coming from her. She followed him down the stairs and out to the yard. When she noticed everyone was walking up to her, Saint reached out and grabbed his arm. Daryl looked back at her as they walked. She was eyeing everyone. She wrapped her slender fingers around his arm and squeezed him.

" Daryl?" She asked softly.

" You ain't gotta worry, Saint." He said. " They ain't gonna hurt you." He turned and looked back the group.

" You're up. You feeling okay?" Rick asked when he reached them. Saint shy-ed away, partially hiding herself behind Daryl.

" I'm okay." She said softly as she peered out at everyone.

" My name's Rick, Rick Grimes." Rick said as he stuck his hand out to her. Daryl glanced at her. She looked up at him than back at Rick.

" Saint." Was all she said. Rick smiled but dropped his hand.

" This here is my wife, Lori and our son, Carl." Rick said as he pointed to his family.

One by one members of his group and Hershel's family started introducing themselves to her. Saint stayed close to Daryl and he could feel the tension and nervous energy coming off her. She really wasn't a people person, she was almost as bad as he was when it came to interacting with them. After everyone tried to talk to her and she thanked Hershel, Daryl led her to his tent. He thought she might need some time to take in everything that had happen.

His tent was set up away from the group and under a set of trees. Her small fingers were gripping his arm. Her hand was cold against his skin. He glanced back at her then back towards his tent again. She was looking around, just leaning where everyone was located and how they moved through the camp. He reached his tent and unzipped it. He stepped inside and followed after him without another thought. He faced her than.

" When can I go home?" Saint asked. Daryl shifted his weight around as they looked at each other.

" Not for a couple of days. You should heal up first." He said.

" Can I stay with you?" She asked.

" Where? You mean in here?" He asked. She nodded.

" Yeah." Saint said. He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked around.

" Guess so."

The rest of the day Saint spend glued to his side. Daryl wasn't used to someone following him around but he didn't mind. He liked that she wanted to be around him so much. Different people tried to talk to her but she always shy-ed away. She was asked a few times by Rick what had happen to her but she politely declined to talk about it. The memory of the attack was hazy and she wasn't sure she wanted to remember any of it.

By nightfall, Daryl started getting more nervous. He was walking back to his tent, completely aware that she was following behind him. He planned on sleeping on the floor of the tent and giving her his cot. He had enough blankets and a couple of pillows so that wasn't a problem for him. When he had spelt at her cabin, they were far apart but that night she was going to be within touching distance from him. He wasn't sure how he felt about being that close to her.

" So you can take the cot." Daryl said as he zipped the tent close.

" Are you sure? I'm more than fine with sleeping on the floor." Saint said. She was looking at him while holding her arms against her.

" Nah, you got hurt. You ain't needin to be on the ground." He said. She nodded and smiled slightly.

" Thank you, for taking care of me and everything." She said. He nodded and moved across the tent.

" Ain't nothin. Just payin you back." Daryl said.

Saint was laying on the cot, facing the window but she wasn't sleeping. His scent enveloped her, was all over her and it gave her a sense of comfort. She could hear his light breathing from the ground but knew he wasn't sleeping either. She sighed and snuggled into the bed more. She needed to sleep, she was tired and her wounds were hurting her slightly. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep.

_A knock came to her door, making Saint frown. It couldn't be Daryl. He was on his way back to the farm and he never knocked when he came to see her. She grabbed her knife and tucked it into waist band of her jeans before she started towards the door. She opened it just enough to see outside. A burly, tall man was standing there._

Daryl watched as she shook her head. The moonlight was casting enough light into the tent that he could see her pretty well. She wasn't facing him but had gone completely still moments beforehand. He wasn't sure if she was thinking or dreaming. She pulled the blankets around her tighter and he could see she was drawing her legs up into herself.

_He pushed the door opened, knocking Saint to the ground. She stood up quickly and whipped her knife out. She yelled at him to leave but he just smiled at her as he continued to walk up to her. She was backing up and hating herself for it. She was not going to let this man have what he wanted from her. She knew the look in his eye and she would kill him before she let him take it._

Saint squeezed her eyes shut hard and brought her head down towards her chest. Of course the memories would come at night, when it was dark and she was in a strange place.

_He picked her up like she was nothing and slammed her down onto the coffee table. Pain burst through the back of her head as her vision started to fade. She would not pass out. She kicked him as hard as she could. He groaned and moved away from her, swearing and cursing at her. Saint got up and ran behind the couch to grab one of the chairs. She hurled it at him as he rushed her._

_" Fucking bitch!" He screamed as he dodged the chair. He swept his arm out and caught her at her forehead. Pain sliced through her face a second before a warm liquid started running down her face, covering her left eye. She tried to wipe it away, to clear her vision, as she pushed around chair in front of him. Before she saw it coming, he punched her left cheek._

Saint whined and turned over onto her back. She kept her eyes closed but covered her face with her hands. She was panting and couldn't seem to control her breathing as the memories continued to wash over her.

_Pain and blood was shooting down her arm and she was holding her stomach. She heard him moving around and forced herself to relax. If he thought she was dead, maybe he'd leave her alone. Her blood was flowing over her hands but she managed to slow her breathing down and go completely limp. He knelt down beside her and picked up her uninjured arm. He dropped it and she let it fall straight to the floor._

_" Mother fucker!" He swore. " Fucking bitch went and got herself killed. Now where the hell am I gonna get a good fuck?" He stood up while still cursing. " Stupid bitch."_

Daryl watched as she shook her head again. She threw the blankets off her legs and sat up. She grabbed her pillow and the blanket and got off the cot. He pushed himself up on his side and was ready to ask her where she was going when she moved to his side. She didn't even look at him as she laid the pillow down. He slowly laid down and watched her. Saint laid down at his left side and spread the blankets over the two of them. She settled in the makeshift bed but managed not to touch him.

" Tomorrow, I need you to take me home. I have to fed my horses and grab a few things. I will stay here until I am healed but then I want to go home and stay." She said softly. Daryl nodded without thinking.

" Yeah, alright. We can set out after breakfast." He answered.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review!*_

In the morning when he woke, Daryl found himself wrapped around her. Saint was laying on her left side with her back against his side. He had his left arm under her neck and his right arm thrown over her waist. He had put his right leg in between hers. Her small hands were resting against his arm. He yanked his arm away from her quickly as he turned onto his back. He moved his left arm carefully and slowly out from under her neck. She sighed but didn't move. Daryl ran his hand over his face than rubbed his eyes. He was thankful he had woke up first.

Saint was allowed to shower but she was told to make it fast because of her sutures. Hershel didn't want her sutures to get wet for long. She put on her clothes from the day before and felt disgusting. She couldn't wait to get home and change into some clean clothes. Daryl waited for her in the hallway. So Saint waited until he was done with the shower because she didn't want to be alone with the group. They walked through the house and outside together.

After breakfast it was decided that Rick would go with Daryl and Saint to her place. Shane, Andrea and T-Dog were going to continue looking for Sophia. Saint wasn't excited about Rick coming but she agreed to it. Saint planned on bring her horses back to Hershel's farm, with his blessing, so she was going to ride with Daryl on the way to the cabin. He brought a chair out and helped her climb onto the horse. The sutures in her stomach cause her some pain when she had to reach up.

Daryl groaned silently as he slipped onto the horse behind her. He tried to sit as far away from her as he could but once the horse started to walk they slid into each other. Her back went right against his chest, again. He sighed but let his arms rest against her waist as he held onto the reins of the horse. He had tried hard not to touch her but it was impossible.

" Daryl, when we get to the cabin, can you do something for me?" She asked quietly. Rick was following behind them.

" What?" He asked.

" Can you go into the cabin and fix whatever is a mess? I don't want to see it the way I'm sure I left it." She said.

" Yeah. Ain't that bad just so you know. But we'll go to the barn and you can take care of the horses while I take care of the cabin." He said. She sighed and he felt her relax against him.

" Thank you." She said. He smiled slightly when she almost settled into him.

" Your wounds holdin up?" Daryl asked.

" Yeah. My stomach one is hurting a little as the horse moves but there isn't anything I can do about it so I'm sucking it up." Saint said.

" You remember anythin?" He asked. He felt Saint tense up right away and regretted asking her.

" I remember." She said softly. Daryl nodded even though she couldn't see him and they didn't speak again until they came up to her cabin. If she wanted to talk about it, he'd wait until she came to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl led Rick to the barn where they would leave the horses while Daryl took care of her cabin. He slipped off the horse then both Rick and Daryl helped her to the ground. She whined a little but that was all. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she took a deep breath. It wasn't so much the wound that hurt her but the pull of the stitches. They checked over the barn, made sure it was clear then left her there to check her cabin again. They crept up to the front and went inside quietly. When they were sure it was empty Daryl started straighten things up for her.

" I know she wants to come back here but you should talk her into joining us. We can protect her." Rick said as he followed after Daryl.

" Oh yeah cuz you protected my brother, Jim, and Amy so well." Daryl snapped. Rick was righting a chair but froze at Daryl's words. Daryl sighed and shook his head. He face Rick. " Look, I'm sorry." He said quietly. He didn't mean to snap at Rick, he was actually starting to like the cop, but he didn't like the idea of her being alone either and he didn't understand that.

" No one should be alone right now, Daryl." Rick said. Daryl nodded.

" Yeah, I'll try and talk to her." He said.

XXXXXXXXX

Saint changed her clothes in her bathroom then packed a few bags. They loaded up the saddle bags with some of her food then strapped her bags to her horses. She was going to ride on Sally while Daryl led Ty back to the farm. Rick had tried to talk her out of riding herself but she assured him she was fine. She locked up her cabin with a sad smile. She was raised to not depend on anyone and it was bothering her that she was needing them to care for her. No one spoke again until they reached the farm.

Saint nudged Sally to follow Daryl into the barn. Daryl dismounted than handed the horses off to Hershel. He hurried to Saint and helped her down. They emptied out the saddle bags with Rick, put the horses up than made their way back to the camp. Rick made sure he walked a head of them to give them some space and privacy.

" So am I just staying in your tent with you still?" Saint asked. Daryl was watching the ground in front of them as they walked.

" If you want to. Don't bother me." He said.

" I'd like too. I know you trust them but I need some time." She said. He nodded. " It's not that I think they aren't good people, I'm sure they are. I just...I'm nervous."

" You ain't gotta to explain to me. I didn't trust them for a while." Daryl said. Saint sighed as they reached his tent.

" I won't take up a lot of your space." She said. He smiled as he started unzipping his tent door.

" You ain't gonna take up any space. Shit, you're the tintest person I ever meant." He said. Saint laughed and followed him in. " You just put your bags under the cot if you want. I gotta talk to Rick about the plan for looking for Sophia. Shane's back and I wanna know what he found. Get settled in and I'll be back."

XXXXXXXXXX

Saint was sitting on her knees, looking through the tent window as she stored her few bags under the cot. She was watching Daryl walk away. His walk was relaxed but she knew better. He knew what was going on around him at all times. He was a hunter, it was his job to know. Her hands paused in her work as she saw Daryl meet up with two guys, Rick and the other cop. She couldn't remember his name and she didn't want to know it. Something about him bothered her. He made her uneasy.

Daryl rested his hands low on his hips as most of his weight came to rest on his right leg. She couldn't see his face but she knew he had to be squinted and frowning. That was his natural look. It always seemed like the sun was in his eyes no matter where it was in the sky. She smiled at the thought of him. He was strong and sweet but, like her, he didn't let that side out much. He didn't want anyone to know what he cared about. She understand that. If anyone knew he cared about something, they might use that against him.

Daryl nodded and looked back towards his tent. Saint jumped and dropped her eyes but she knew she was caught. He had to know she had been staring at him. Her cheeks flushed as she shook her head. She should not be lusting after anyone. Now was not the time to be losing her head over a guy. She was going to help them find their little girl, heal up, then head home. She glanced up and saw he headed back her way. His head was down and he was holding onto the straps of his cross bow that were around his chest. It was mid afternoon and sweat had plaster his hair to his head. His shirt was clinging to his chest.

" Oh damn." She whispered. " He's so hot." To her horror, her insides started to tingle. She shifted her position then looked down between her legs. " Really?" She hissed to herself. " He's just walking for fuck sakes. That's no reason I have to get wet." She shook her head and closed her eyes. Yeah, she wanted that man, sweat and dirt covered, it didn't matter to her. If he wanted, she'd let him take her against the tree beside his tent. She shook her head again, she hadn't been with a man in a long time. She raised her head up and saw him looking at her. He was close now.

" I'm headed out. You should stay here." He said through the window of the tent when he stopped walking. " The girls ain't bad. If the men freak you out, stay with the girls. But you can't go with me today." She sighed but nodded.

" Yeah, I understand. I will just slow you down with how I am now." Saint said. He nodded.

" I ain't tryin to say you can't handle yourself."

" No, I get it. You shouldn't have to worry about me when you're out there. Just go and be careful."

" You need somthin before I leave?" Daryl asked. She smiled at him.

" I'm not helpless, Daryl." She said. He smiled again.

" I ain't sayin you are. I'll see you later, Angel." He said before he walked away.

What she didn't see was how he rolled his eyes at himself. Did he really just call her Angel? What he didn't see was the smile on her face at his nickname for her. He just called her Angel.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review!*_

Saint wondered slowly out of Daryl's tent after he left her. She walked over to the main fire pit and saw Carol sitting at a makeshift table. Carol looked up and smiled at her. Saint faltered back but gave herself a shake and continued forward. Daryl trusted Carol and Saint trusted his instinct. If he said Carol was a good person, Saint should take his word for it.

" Hello, again." Carol said. Her voice was the softest Saint had ever heard. " Saint, right? That's your name?"

" Yeah. You're Carol?" Saint asked. Carol smiled.

" Yeah, that's right. Care to join me in getting those potatoes ready for the stew?" Saint nodded and slipped into a chair across from Carol. She picked up a knife and started cutting up a potato. " So Daryl told me you grow your own food and you have fruit trees at your cabin." Saint looked up at her than back at her work. So he had been talking about her.

" Yeah. I have a couple of fruit trees." She said.

" You don't talk much, do you?" Saint shook her head.

" No, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just...anti-social, I guess." She said with a slight laugh.

" You're not rude. If you were rude Daryl wouldn't want to be around you as much as he does. He'd have left your cabin and never looked back. As it is, he's on pins and needles until he can see you each day. It's kind of cute, really. He thinks he's hiding it but he's not." Carol said. Saint felt herself blush. Carol glanced up at her than looked down and smiled. " He's never been much of a talker but since he came back from his accident, he's been talking more and more to me. I don't know if it's because of Sophia or you but I think it has something to do with both."

" We have been looking hard for her," Saint glanced up at her, needing to change the conversation. "for your daughter. We have been searching every day." Carol paused in her movements again and the two women locked eyes. Carol nodded as a small tear slipped down her cheek.

" I know and I can't tell you how much that means to me." She said. After a few seconds of silence, both women smiled and dropped their heads to their work.

XXXXXXXXX

When Daryl came back to the camp it was becoming dark. His blue eyes searched around for her. He almost smiled when he saw her standing by the fire, talking with Carol. Saint held her arms loosely over her chest and she was smiling. His stomach jumped and his pulse increased at the sight of her but dashed down quickly when Carol looked at him. She was going to expect information, going to want to know something and he had nothing to give her. Carol started towards him while Saint stayed in her spot.

" Anything?" Carol asked when she reached him. Daryl sighed and took a second before he shook his head. Carol sucked in her breath slowly but nodded. " Well, I'm glad you made it back. Get some dinner, you need your strength." She said before she walked away. Daryl looked up and saw Saint coming towards him.

" Nothing?" She asked quietly.

" No but I ain't givin up. I'm goin out tomorrow" He said. She smiled and nodded.

" Can I get you some soup? We have been cooking it all day." She said.

" Save me some. I need to wash up." Daryl said.

XXXXXXXX

Usually he didn't take two showers a day, sometimes he only showered every other day but she was going to be sleeping next to him in a small tent. He didn't want to smell like woods and sweat. He had even washed his hair twice. He roughly worked the shampoo through his hair and scalp, scrapping and scratching the dirt and grime out of him. He even trimmed up his goatee without thinking.

When he was walking through the yard towards the campfire, he saw Saint was talking with Shane. He slowed his steps down as he watched the interaction. Saint's arms were tightly crossed over her chest while Shane had one hand on the back of his neck. He was rubbing it as he talked to her. Saint wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning either. She was looking at Shane with a completely blank expression. As Daryl got closer he heard Shane talking.

" Well, just let me know. I can get you anything you need." He said with a smile that made Daryl want to punch him in the mouth. Saint looked at Daryl and smiled. Shane glanced over to him and frowned.

" Thanks. I will let you know." Saint said as she walked away. Daryl stopped by the fire and picked up a bowl. " Can I get that for you?" She asked as soon as she reached him.

" Nan, I got it. You eat?" He asked as he spooned out some stew.

" Yeah, I did. It's good, you're going to like it." Saint said. He nodded and looked over her head to Shane who was walking away.

" What'd he want?" Daryl asked. Saint looked behind her than back at Daryl. They started walking to sit at some chairs.

" I'm not sure, really. I stopped listening." She said as they sat down. She leaned into him and dropped her voice. " Something isn't right by him. Have you ever looked into his eyes?"

" He ain't been right for a while." Daryl said. Saint sat back in the chair as he started to eat.

" I want to go out with you tomorrow." She said.

" Hershel think that's alright?" He asked as he spooned up some more stew.

" I didn't ask him but I can't just sit here. I have stitches, that's all. It's not like I broke something." Saint said. He looked up at her. She meant his eyes and held them for a few seconds. Daryl's eyes shifted down to her mouth without him thinking. His tongue flicked out and across his bottom lip quickly.

" Guess if you feel up to it I can't stop you." He said, forcing himself to look away but not before she had seen him. She looked away. She looked right at Carol who smiled at her. Saint blushed and dropped her eyes. Neither one spoke again until he finished his stew.

" Saint," Rick said from his spot across the camp fire. " do you know any good stories about the area?" Saint smiled and shifted in her seat.

" Yeah, actually I do." She said. She turned her eyes towards Carl. " But some of them are kind of scary." Carl smiled and sat up.

" I like scary stories." Saint cleared her throat.

" Okay, here goes." Daryl set his bowl down on the ground and rested his arm on the chair arm and his chin in his palm as he looked at her. " In the middle of the 1800's this area looked a lot like it does now. Farms and hunting cabins dotted the area, with people living off trading with each other and the land. Sometime around the 1860's the people began to hear this horrible screaming coming from the woods." Saint leaned forward in her chair, her eyes traveling through the group as she told her story. " So a group of men in the area decided to go and search for the source of the screaming. They travelled high up into the mountains and found a cabin with a man sitting on the roof. The man would climb onto his roof and scream during the night."

" Why?" Carl asked. " I mean, did they talk to him and ask him to stop?"

" They did but the man refused. Turns out, the man was a warlock and the pressure of his magic would give him horrible headaches and the only way to relief himself of the pain was to scream. So the men went back to their farms to decide what to do."

" Was he really a warlock?" Carl asked. Rick was smiling at his son. It had been so long since Carl looked excited about anything. Daryl's eyes were glued to her. Her face was glowing from the campfire and he thought she looked beautiful.

" That's what he said. So one night, some of the men just couldn't take the screaming anymore so they snuck up to his cabin. They decided to put an end to his ranting once and for all. One of the men aimed his arrow at the man. The warlock turned and pointed right at the man who suddenly turned and fired his arrow straight into one of his friend's head, killing the man right away. The other men freaked and took off running."

" Whoa! What happen to the man who fired the arrow?" Carl asked.

" No one knows. The next day the men gathered around and made the trip to find the warlock and their friend. But the cabin was gone. There was no trace of a cabin ever being there. The only evidence that anything had happen was their fallen friend with the arrow in his head. His body was still there. So they buried him somewhere in the woods. For years they never heard from the man who fired the arrow, never saw any evidence of him or the warlock. But every year, on the anniversary of the man's death, loud screaming can be heard coming from the location of where the cabin was. No one has ever been able to locate the source of the screams but those who went looking for it where found dead, with an arrow in their head." Saint sat back in the chair with a small smile.

" Is that true?" Carl asked. Saint shrugged.

" That's what my dad told me. He never let my brother and I go into the woods at night." She said.

" Have you heard the screams?" Carl asked. Saint nodded. " Whoa." Carl said.

" Whoa." She repeated.

" Okay, enough with the scary stories, it's bed time." Lori said as she stood up.

" Mom!" Carl said. There were a chorus of laughs and good nights as Lori and Carl headed off to their tent. Everyone started talking quietly together. Daryl dropped his arm and leaned in closer to her.

" That true or you make that up?" He asked. Saint smiled at him.

" What's my dad said." She said.

" And you heard screamin?" He asked. Saint smiled again.

" Well Daryl Dixon, I never took you as the type of man to believe in ghost stories." She said.

" I just want to know if you heard screamin or not." He said. She laughed and shrugged as he looked away. He smiled as he shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! Look, I feel your pain. I wanted a love scene but I just wasn't feeling right about it. So I had to put it off. But I figured out the right chapter to put it in and it will be in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews!*_

Her week with the camp passed by quickly for Saint and Daryl. They spend their days searching through the woods for Sophia and their nights talking together at dinner time. She didn't sleep on the cot, she always slept beside him on the floor. Daryl was hoping she'd just stay with the group but couldn't think of a way to ask her.

She was sitting on Hershel's table with her ankles linked together while Hershel was trimming the knots in her sutures and pulling them out. Daryl was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched. The bruise on her left cheek was completely gone. Her wounds had healed nicely and she was excited to have the sutures removed. Hershel took her sutures out of her left arm then moved to her stomach.

" You should lay down for this one." Hershel said.

" Right here?" She asked. Hershel looked behind him at Daryl than back at her.

" Yeah. Maybe Daryl should step out." Hershel said. Saint looked passed him to Daryl than back at Hershel.

" No, he can stay. He doesn't bother me." She said as she laid down. She pulled her shirt up to her ribs. Hershel got to work on her sutures while Daryl's eyes went right to her tummy. He swallowed hard and tried to look away from her but couldn't. Seven days she had been sleeping next to him, seven days her soft legs had been teasing his during her sleep. Seven days she had been cuddling up to him, invading his dreams and causing him day dream.

" All done." Hershel's voice pulled him out of his head. Saint looked down at her stomach than at Hershel with a smile.

" Thank you!" She explained. She took a hold of his arm and he helped her to sit up.

" I expect you will be moving on." He said. Saint meant Daryl's eyes.

" Yeah, I suppose I will be." She said softly. Hershel nodded.

" Well, I will leave you to say your goodbyes." He said a second before he walked away. Both Saint and Daryl dropped their eyes. He cleared his throat.

" Don't have to go, you know. You can stay here. You can stay with us." He said softly.

" I can't. I have been enough trouble for you guys." She said as she played with the hem of her shirt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" I'll take you back." He said.

Saint said a few good byes to the group, convincing them she would fine and telling Carol she planned on looking for Sophia herself then Daryl led her to one of the barns. He was carrying her bags for her and they had yet to speak to each other. He was going to take her back to her cabin than go from there. He wasn't sure what he was planning on doing but he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life.

He suited up her horses with her stuff than they set out. Daryl was taking the led and she didn't fight him on it. Her eyes were trained on his back. She was wrestling with her own emotions. Her parents had taught her that not to trust anyone and she was having a hard time breaking that. She wanted to stay with his group but she also valued her alone time, her independence. She had grown close with Carol and wanted to talk more with her and wanted to find Sophia for her.

He planned on staying the night at her cabin. It took around 5 hours to ride there and they were moving at a slow place, both trying to prolong their time together. It was going to be mid afternoon by the time they reached her cabin. Daryl didn't know what he was going to do in the morning, if anything, all he was thinking about was trying to get through the rest of that day and the night.

Once they got the horses settled into their stalls and removed her bags, they walked through the yard, still not talking. He let Saint take the lead but he watched her talk. There was tension in her shoulders, or was it fear? He hadn't thought she might be afraid to be home. He should have, this was the place she had been attacked by an unknown person.

Saint's hand shook slightly as she slipped her key into the lock of her cabin. His eyes were glued to her hand as she tighten it on the key. She took a shaky breath before she turned it and pushed open. She took the key out of the lock and started in. She walked in and dropped her bags to the floor. She laughed to herself as she started walking again.

" You want something to drink?" She asked without turning around. Daryl set her bags down and followed after her.

" No." He said.

" You sure?" Saint asked.

" I'm fine." He said.

" Can you build me a fire?" Saint asked. " I need to tend to the garden quickly."

He was crouched down by her fireplace while she was outside. He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. He walked over to the window as he watched her. She was facing him but bending down to pick some of the vegetables she was growing. He sighed and rested his arms on either side of the windows. He need to act. He needed to do something. This girl had captured him from the moment she appeared above him in the creek bed and there was no way he could just let her go.

' Do somthin. Stop being a pussy.' He told himself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saint looked up and saw him standing on the porch. He was looking at her. She stood up and wiped her hands off. He was leaning against one of the porch railings with his arms crossed over his chest. She looked down at the basket she was holding, feeling uncomfortable under his intense stare. He had a habit of staring at her whenever he was around. She wasn't sure if he was aware of it. She cleared her throat and started towards him.

" You want to help me with the fruit? I just want to check and see if there is anything there." She said softly.

" Yeah, alright." He said as he pushed away from the railing.

He came down off the porch and followed after her, staring at her still. She glanced behind her and met his eyes and than looked straight a head of her again. She grasped the basket with both hands and squeezed the handle. He was close enough that he could have reached out and touched her. He could take her by her arm, turn her around and kiss her hard. His hands clutched into fists at his side. He wanted to touch her so bad, wanted to pull her against his chest, wanted to crush her underneath him and feel her naked body curl around his. He wanted to feel how soft her lips had to be and wanted her hands in his hair. Daryl shook himself hard and blinked.

XXXXXXXXX

He slept in the bed with her that night. They had eaten, than got ready for bed, each staying on their side of the bed. He had stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head until he had fallen asleep. In the morning, she walked him out to the barn. He was going to take Ty back to Hershel, look for Sophia, than come back the next day. They were hardly talking. He was pissed at himself for doing nothing about her. Saint kept looking up at him but he hadn't looked at her once. His face was dark and shut down. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was forming a tight frown.

Daryl had been two hours into his trip back to Hershel's farm when he decided to turn back. He was going to go back and make her his. He'd jump off Ty, ran up to her and pick her up. He'd smash her mouth against his and take her no matter where she was. If she turned him down than at least he'd know, at least he had tried. He could just get back on the horse and ride away. He sat straight up, ready to turn the horse when he heard Glenn's voice, screaming his name. He looked up and saw the young man racing his horse towards Daryl.

" There are walkers at the farm!" He was screaming.

" Shit!" Daryl swore as he dug his heels into Ty's side.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! LOL! Don't get mad at me when you read the end!*_

Saint was sitting on the steps of her porch later that afternoon. She was watching the sunset and was surprised in herself. Since Daryl had left, she had actually been lonely and bored. She was never lonely or bored. She kind of liked the busyness of the group, kind of like hearing the different voices talking together. She missed the championship his group offered. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands as she sighed deeply.

She was ready stand and turn into her cabin when the sounds of a horse caught her attention. She stood up and stepped off her porch. She frowned as she turn to her left. She took a hold of the railing on the porch and watched as Daryl came into view. Ty was galloping fast and hard. He was frowning and very dirty. Daryl pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted quickly. He was panting hard. He had shed his usually sleeveless, button down shirt and was wearing only one of his wife beaters. It was covered in dirt, sweat, and...blood. His hair was matted with sweat and dirt as well. He was holding onto the reins of Ty while he fought to control his breathing. He was staring down at her hard.

" Are you okay?" She asked.

" Found Sophia." Daryl said. Saint started towards him and took the reins from him when she reached him.

" Is she okay?" She asked softly. She quickly tied the reins around one of the trees.

" She was in the barn the whole time." He said. He laughed but it was completely humorless.

" What? How did she not hear us? Why didn't she come out?" Saint asked.

" She was a walker." Daryl said as he stared at her. His voice cracked with emotion.

" Oh Daryl, I'm sorry." Saint said softly.

" Rick had to shoot her. I buried her." He said.

" How is Carol?" She asked.

" How the fuck do you think she is?" He snapped. Saint shook her head.

" I'm so sorry." She said.

" I want you." He said, almost angrily. His sudden confession and change in subject shocked her.

" What?" Saint asked.

" I want you. I came back to be with you. Do you want me?" Daryl asked.

" I don't understand." She said as they stared at each other.

" What's there to understand? I want you and I wanna know if you want me." He said.

Saint took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She could see how serious he was but she couldn't find any words so she slowly nodded. His shoulders dropped and he stormed towards her, quickly closing the distance between them. He growled as he grabbed her by her hair. He brought his head down and tilted her head up at the same time. He kissed her forcefully. It wasn't how he planned it but his emotions were out of control.

Saint responded to him, pressing herself against him. Her hands came to his shoulders then his neck as they made out. He picked her up with another animalist growl. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her tongue swirled around his while she rubbed herself against him. It was turning out better than he had hoped it would. He opened his eyes and started towards her cabin. He drew her tongue into his mouth and sucked it gently before he it let slip out of his mouth. She moaned softly and pulled her mouth away from him.

" Right now?" She whispered. He nodded as he hurried up her stairs.

He place one arm under her ass and yanked her up and closer to him. She linked her ankles together against his back. He pushed opened her door than kicked it closed once he came into her cabin. He turned her around and locked up her door. He was going to spend the night and once they were in her bed, he didn't want to get up to lock the door and she was not allowed to get up until the morning.

He crossed her room and set her down on her bed as soon as he reached it. He yanked his shirt off while she pulled her tank top off and tossed it to the floor. His hands caught his attention as he brought them to her. He held them out and looked at them. There was dirt and blood on all over them. He shook his head and moved away from the bed. He walked around the bed as he heard her start calling out to him.

" I need to wash up. Ain't gonna touch your skin when I'm like this." He said he walked into her bathroom. He turned her sink on and squirted some of her soap into his hands. He rubbed them together, watching as the dirt and blood started to drip off him. He stuck his hands under the water and sighed. He looked up at the mirror and paused in his movements. His face was a mess. There were streaks of blood and dirt on his cheeks and forehead.

When he had buried Sophia, he had picked her up and held her close to him. Carol had been a mess, screaming and crying. He couldn't keep his eyes off Sophia's face as he walked. He moved deep into the forest with Rick and Shane who dug the hole. Andrea had brought a blanket and had spread it on the ground so he could wrap her up in it. He sunk down to his knees and laid her down gently, being careful with her head. He told everyone to leave him alone which they did without question. He had felt a kinship to the little girl. He had been lost once and no one had come looking for him. He had tried so hard to find her and he felt like he failed her.

Daryl started cleaning his face as he thought. He had leaned down over Sophia and pushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead and whispered how sorry he was for not saving her. He wrapped her up in the blanket as the same time Carol joined him. Together they place her into the ground than Carol stood back while he covered her with earth. After the hole was covered, Daryl had hugged Carol and let her cry on him for a while. Then he lead her back to the camp. He settled her into her tent, making sure she was okay. Without a word to anyone, he packed a bag, saddled Ty and took off for Saint.

" Let me help you." Saint's voice brought him back to her.

She had stepped in between him and the sink. She grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under the water. She looked back at him with a sigh. He watched as she took a hold of his chin. She turned his head slightly and started cleaning his right cheek first. She was so soft and gentle with him that he had to close his eyes. He felt the washcloth swept across his forehead and down his left cheek. She cleaned his cheek and when she was done, she took another towel and started drying his face off. When he opened his eyes she had dried his entire face.

He put one arm around her back and rested his palm against the middle of her back. He drew her to him as he lowered his head. He kissed her again, that time slowly. He didn't need to rush. He had put himself out there and she accepted him. She wanted to be with him so he could take all night if he wanted too, there was no danger of her rejecting him now.

Saint dropped the towel she was holding as he stole her breath. She brought her hands to his face to cup his cheeks. Both his arms came around her so he could pick her up. He set her on the sink and settle in between her legs. She moved herself closer to him. She started rubbing herself against him, making him groan. His hips moved without him thinking about it. He was making slow thrusts as his hands massaged her ass.

" Just take me to bed. Please." She whispered against his lips.

_* There will be more of the bed play in the next chapter! *_


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! *_

Daryl laid on his back in her bed with one hand behind his head and his other arm around her. They were both completely naked and slick with sweat and sex. She was curled around him with one of his legs in between hers. Their combined wetness was all over her thighs and now his leg. Her head was on his chest and she was passed out. He was staring at her ceiling with a grin on his face.

_XXXXXXXX_

_His hands were on her forearms as he pushed her backwards towards her bed. Her hands were on his face as they made out. He was bending over because she was almost a foot shorter than him. Her breath was hot and fast against his cheek and kissing alone was pulling soft noises from her. His hands moved behind her back and he quickly undid her bra. He yanked it off and tossed it across the room. _

_She sucked on his tongue as he started undoing the buttons on her jeans. He wanted her naked and couldn't wait to get his hands on her. He wanted to touch her legs, her stomach, her breasts, her arms, her face, her ass. Her skin was soft and warm. Her nipples were hard and tight against his chest. The brush of them on his skin was driving him crazy. _

_He broke their kissing and dropped to his knees. He pulled her jeans down. He took a hold of her left leg and picked it up to pull her pant leg off. Daryl dropped her leg and moved to her right one. He pulled it up and took off the jeans completely. He tossed them aside then moved towards her inner thighs. He ran his tongue up her right thigh. He wanted to taste and smell her skin. Saint gripped his shoulders and moaned. He ran his tongue against the bend of her leg. Saint's knees went weak._

_" Get in bed." He whispered. _

_She opened her eyes but did what he asked, pulling the blankets down. He undid his pants, not taking his eyes from her body. He took his pants off while she settled into the center of her bed. He yanked his boxers off as excitement coursed through him. He had hoped this was going to happen but he hadn't allowed himself to believe it could. Her eyes locked on his as he crawled over to her._

_He sat on his knees in between her legs, well aware she was taking in his entire body. He slipped his hands up her legs to her panties. His fingers curled around the top of her panties. He gripped them and started slowly sliding them down. His heart was slamming in his chest, her lips were parted as she struggled to take deep breaths. All he wanted to do was thrust himself into her as hard as he could. He wanted to thrust as hard and fast as he could until he exploded inside her but he was forcing himself to go slow. He wanted to draw out her pleasure, he wanted to be the best she ever had._

_He moved down her legs and pulled her panties straight off her. He carefully dropped them to the floor then brought his hands to her ankles. He watched his hands tighten on her legs as he moved them up her. He pulled her legs apart the farther up he moved up them. He looked up to her face but her eyes were closed. She was biting the middle of her lip. He moved to her center and felt the heat coming off of her._

_He stayed on his knees as he brought both hands to her. He pulled her apart gently with one hand. He slipped one finger inside her, moving it as slowly as he could handle. She gripped the sheet on the bed and tilted her head back. His thumb started rubbing circles around the top of her. He slipped around finger inside her then. She grabbed him by his wrists._

_" Stop!" She panted. _

_Her body was trembling. He let her go but kept working his fingers inside her. He moved over her and stared down at her. He wasn't this forward usually. He was shy and held back everything he was feeling. But Sophia's death had shattered that. In the second it took Rick to shoot and kill her, Daryl's behavior was altered, changed forever. He wasn't going to hold back anymore. Life was too short and too dangerous for that anymore._

_He leaned down and kissed her slowly. He let his tongue taste her fully and completely. Her hands came to his face as she held him to her. He slipped his fingers in and out of her a little faster, pulling louder moans from her. He rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes. She was biting her lip again. Her eyes were closed and she was arching her back again._

_" Stop!" Her fingers started to close on his cheeks. _

_" I want you to cum for me." He whispered. Her hips were starting to move against him as she alternated between moaning ahs and ohs. _

_" Oh God, I'm so close!" _

_" Tell me." He whispered._

_" Cumming, cumming cumming!" She repeated over and over again, each word getting louder and louder until her entire body shuddered. She was beautiful when she orgasmed. _

_They made out for a long while afterwards. He wouldn't let her touch his penis. He was scared he'd cum on her hands if she did. He sucked and licked her neck while his hands rubbed her breasts and teased her nipples. Her skin was hot and flushed and felt good under his. He was never going to leave her again. He was never going to ride away from her cabin unless she was with him. He had finally found a place where he belonged. They'd either stay at her cabin or live at the farm with the group and he didn't care which one she choose. When she started slowly moving her hips again, started letting herself rub against him, he knew she was ready. He brought one hand down from out of her hair to take a hold of himself. _

_" Ready?" He whispered against her lips. _

_" Ready.'" She whispered as they locked eyes._

_" No turnin back." He whispered. She shook her head._

_" Never." She whispered. _

_He sighed as he moved into her. Her eyes fluttered shut but he was still watching her face. Her mouth fell open slightly. He closed his eyes as he started thrusting as slow as he could. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she started sucking it right away. He groaned as he thrust into her. She sucked his tongue at the rhythm he moved inside her. He rubbed against both her sensitive spots, the one inside and the one outside. After while he pulled his tongue away from her. He looked down at her. She opened her eyes and brought her hands to his face._

_He closed his eyes as she lightly touched him, her hips still raising to meet his. Her fingers cupped his jaw line, her thumbs swept over his cheeks. She raised her fingers then to his eye brows. She let them trail a line up his forehead and down the sides of his face, feeling his sweat and rough skin. He tighten his mouth while biting the inside of his lips. Her fingers left a trail of blazing hot fire wherever they touched. Her fingers moved over his goatee than to cupped his face again. She pulled him down to her. When his face was just barely touching hers, she ran her fingers through the hair at the sides of his head. Saint closed her eyes and gently kissed him. It was almost his undoing. No one had ever touched him that long or been that gentle to him before. _

_" Ah, I'm close." She whimpered against his lips. _

_Daryl wet his lips and increased his thrust so they were hard and fast. He rocked her whole body with the force. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it for a few seconds before he bit it. He made a warm line of sucking kisses down the side of her face to her neck. Her moans and whimpers filled him, pushed him forward. Her nails scratched against his scalp. He moaned her name a second before he started panting. _

_" Feels...so...good.'" He breathed out. _

_Her body started to tremble again. Her back arched up, pushing her breasts into his chest. He moved one hand to her hip while the other came around her neck. He tilted her head back and sucked in her pulse point. Her pulse was racing against his mouth and her orgasm made her tighten around him. He released her, placing both hands on her mattress. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as he slammed into her hard. His whole body frozen in his orgasm for a few seconds. Slowly his head lowed down and his body began to shake. _

_She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she pulled him down on top of her. His head came to rest against her chest. She was lightly running her fingers up and down his back with her eyes closed. He listened to her heart beat then sighed. His entire body was relaxed and all he wanted to do was curl around her and sleep._

_" Will you stay with me?" She whispered. He opened his eyes and nodded_.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! *_

When he woke in the morning, the cabin was warm and the smell of coffee greeted him. He was laying on his back with his legs spread out and he had one arm flung over his face. His other arm was straight out on the mattress. He lowered his arm and blinked to open his eyes. He pulled the sheets closer to him and rolled over so he was facing the kitchen. She was wearing a long shirt and socks. She had her back to him. When she turned around she was holding a bowl. She jumped and almost dropped it. She laughed as she started towards the table.

" You can't make some noise when you wake up?" She asked.

She was smiling but her eyes were downcast. She set the bowl down then walked over to the bed. He turned so he was laying on his back again. She picked up the blankets and slipped in next to him. He wasn't sure what she'd say or how she was feeling. Her head came to his chest and she slipped one arm around his waist. She sighed as she brought one of her legs over his. She was looking towards her door while he was staring at the ceiling. Neither one spoke for a while.

" Are you really going to stay with me?" She asked softly. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed his chin against the top of her head.

" Planned on it." He said. " Thought we'd either move your stuff to the camp or bring my stuff here." She put her hand on his stomach and pushed herself up. He looked at her as she turned and faced him. She was sitting indian style on the bed. He pushed himself into a sitting position.

" I don't want to leave my home." He nodded.

" Than after we eat, we go and get my shit." She tilted her head as she looked at him.

" You sure?" She asked.

" I'm sure."

XXXXXXXXXX

Saint was sitting in front of him on Ty as they rode back to the farm. She was looking down at the horse's neck and smiling as they talked. His arms were tight around her waist. He was talking quietly to her, making her laugh. He was telling her some of the funnier times in his life. He didn't have many but he had a few stories. He would have made up stories just to hear her laugh. He dropped his head down to kissed her neck.

" Want it again when we get home?" He asked. His goatee brushed against her skin. She giggled and moved closer to him.

" I say we build a fire, spread out a blanket and eat our dinner off each other." She said. He shifted and she giggled again. " I guess you like that idea. You got hard fast as hell."

" Can't help it. I'm picturin you naked and me lickin fruit juices off you." He said.

XXXXXXXXX

When they rode into camp, they had grown silent again. Everyone was mulling around the camp, the events of the day passed was on every one's mind. Saint looked around at the members of his group. He nudged Ty forward towards his tent. He nodded his head towards a few members who muttered their hellos and good mornings to the couple. They dismounted from the horse and tied him up by Daryl's tent. Daryl lightly touched her lower back, pulling her attention back to him.

" I wanna check on Carol before we pack up." He said softly. Saint nodded as she looked up at him. He took a hold of her forearms and kissed her. She moved her hands to his chest as she let him deepen it. He squeezed her arms then tilted his head to kiss her better. His fingers were massaging her arms. She sighed into his mouth before she pulled away.

" Take your time." Saint said softly. He nodded before he walked away. She watched as he hurried through the camp. He looked back at her before disappearing into a tent. Saint sighed and started to walk into his tent.

" Saint, can I talk to you for a second?" Rick's voice reached her. Saint turned around and her left hand took a hold of her right arm, above her elbow.

" Yeah, sure." She said as she shifted around.

" We are leaving. Hershel isn't allowing us to stay because of what happen at the barn, I'm sure Daryl filled you in." Saint nodded.

" He did." She said softly. She was still uncomfortable.

" Well, I'm sure Daryl will want you to come with him and you are more then welcome too but..."

" You alright?" Daryl asked Carol. He was standing in the entrance of her tent. She was sitting down, her cheeks still wet from tears. He was playing with the hem of his shirt, only glancing up at her every once and a while.

" I don't know what to do anymore." Carol's voice was barely above a whisper. Daryl came forward and crouched down in front of her. He moved to touch her shoulders but stopped himself.

" You gotta go on, that's what you gonna do. You think Sophia'll want you givin up?" He asked.

" I have nothing left to live for." She said.

" You gotta find somthin." Daryl said. " I didn't think I did either." Carol slowly raised up her eyes to meet his.

" And you found Saint." He looked down at the floor of the tent and nodded. Carol gently touched his face. He raised his eyes to look back at her. " And what you do if she was taken from you? What would you do if you lost your angel?" Daryl shook his head slowly.

" I don't know." He said, his voice low and gruff. " I don't know."

" Could you go on without her? You have only known her a few weeks, two months at the most. and you already aren't sure what you'd do without her. I gave birth to Sophia." She said. Daryl looked down and shook his head again.

" I can't tell you what to do," he looked back at her, " I can just tell you that you have to try to go on."

" Thank you for all that you did for her." Carol said as she dropped his face. She swept her hands over her cheeks. Daryl nodded and stood up.

" I'm leavin. I'm goin to live with Saint at her cabin but I'll be around." He reassured her. Carol nodded but didn't look up at him.

Daryl never just walked anywhere he stalked. He moved his eyes around like he was always looking for prey and that was how he was moving through the camp then. But he wasn't looking for prey, he was looking for her. He was headed towards his tent, hoping she was in there since she wasn't outside anywhere. He barely noticed that everyone was packing up. He frowned when he reached his tent. She was sitting on his cot, staring at the ground. He took a hold of the straps of his cross bow, it was his comfort stance. He slowly walked into the tent.

" You upset bout somthin?" He asked. She jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him then away quickly. She swept her hand over her right cheek.

" You can't come with me." She said softly. Daryl frowned and squinted his eyes.

" What the hell not?" He snapped.

" Your group's leaving, they can't stay here anymore. You need to go with them. Rick said they won't make it without you. None of them hunt but you. If you come with me, they will die." She said. Daryl looked behind him to Rick who was helping Lori pack up things at their campfire. He looked back at her. What Rick said was true, he knew it.

" Ain't my fault, they had plenty of time to learn." Saint took a shaky breath and stood up. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood up.

" I can't allow you to come with me knowing all these people will die if you do." She said.

" You tellin me you don't want me comin?" He asked. She looked down and closed her eyes. Daryl stormed out of his tent and towards Rick. He lost Merle, he lost Sophia, he was not losing Saint.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review! *_

Daryl stalked over towards the center of their camp, hell bent on getting in Rick's face when Shane stepped out in front of him.

" Now just hang on there, buddy." Shane said as he put his hand on Daryl's chest. Daryl smacked his hand away.

" Don't fuckin touch me." He snapped.

" Listen, I heard what he said to your little girlfriend over there and it wasn't anything bad. Rick invited her to come with us." Shane said.

" It's none of his business where her and I go!" Daryl snapped. The interaction between the two men was getting every one's attention. Saint was walking over to them.

" Why should the whole group suffer just because you found a piece of ass to drain your balls in? Don't make sense, Daryl. Now sure, she could come with us but it's not a good idea. We hardly have supplies now, we don't need another mouth to fed." Shane said.

" She is not a piece ass I drain my balls in." Daryl said. " Don't you fuckin call her that!"

" Oh, well, excuse me. I thought you were fucking her, you chase after her like you were. Hell, you go riding off to her like a teenager who just found out what a vagina is." Shane snapped.

" That's enough, Shane." Rick said as he came forward.

" No, it's not! Someone has to say it!" Shane yelled suddenly. " Maybe if you spent more time with your dick in your pants instead of inside her, Sophia would still be alive!"

That was the one comment that sent Daryl over the edge. He screamed like an animal and launched himself at Shane. His fist made contact with Shane's face a second before his entire body slammed into him. Shane tumbled backwards with Daryl on top of him. Everyone started yelling, some of them rushed forward to grab Daryl. Daryl sat up on top of Shane and delivered another punch to his mouth before Rick tackled him. Saint ran up to Daryl and Rick as Andrea ran to Shane.

" Enough!" Rick yelled as he grabbed Daryl around the neck. " Calm down!"

" You tell that asshole he's lucky I didn't kill him!" Daryl yelled.

" Let him go!" Saint said as she dropped to her knees. She placed her hands on Daryl's chest. He was on his back with his upper body propped up on Rick. Rick loosen his hold of Daryl.

" Are you calm?" He asked. Daryl grabbed his arms.

" Get the fuck off me." He hissed.

" Fighting isn't going to help anything." Rick said.

" That dick started it!" Saint snapped. She grabbed handfuls of Daryl's shirt and tugged. Rick let Daryl slip from his grasp. Daryl wrapped his arms around her as they stood up together.

" Shane, that was uncalled for. Daryl and Saint searched longer and hard than anyone else for Sophia. It's no one's fault what happen to her." Rick said. Saint's fingers were at his neck, she was checking him over but his eyes were glued on Shane.

" Are you okay?" Saint whispered to him.

" How do we know?" Shane snapped as he swept his hand across his mouth and spit out blood.

" Because prick, " Saint said. She was looking at Shane then. " We didn't have sex for the first time until last night." Daryl was taken back slightly. He looked down at her. " Look, I think I know how to handle this." She said.

XXXXXXX

Everyone was gathered around the camp fire, either sitting in chairs or standing up. Shane and Daryl were on opposite ends of each other, glaring. Everyone else was focused on Saint who was sitting on Daryl's lap. He had his arm around her, clutching her to him. Rick was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

" See, I have lived here my whole life so I know this area. I know of hunting cabins and farms that you could live in. All the farms here have generators and years of gas stocked up. People around here didn't trust the government or the city. We could clear out the farms of the walkers, one by one then start building fences around the land to keep us safe." Saint was explaining.

" And you know this for sure?" Rick asked.

" Yeah. It's not going to be easy, it's going to take time but it can be done. The woods is full of animals Daryl and I can hunt to supple the food but it isn't going to work if everyone is fighting." Saint said. Rick sighed and nodded. " I will help you get settled, and help your group get things safe, but I won't do it if someone is going to accuse us of not trying to find that little girl."

" I'm sorry for what Shane said." Rick started.

" You don't have to say you're sorry for me." Shane spoke up.

" Then do it yourself." Saint said as she looked at him. Shane frowned as he looked at her. " I don't know where you are from but around here, we say we are sorry when we act like assholes. When Daryl came to see me, we searched the woods for her. I showed him some of the cabins I'm talking about, he knows where the farms are too. We searched for her for hours. We did not spend the day having sex as much as I would have liked too." Daryl's head snapped up to look at her. Shane was still frowning but he nodded.

" Than, I'm sorry, I guess." He said slowly. Saint nodded and looked back at Rick.

" I will let your group camp on my land while we are fixing the farms up. I know some of them are filled with crops and seeds. I could show you how to grow your own food. You could start over here." Saint said.

" I think we should give this a shot." Rick said. " If everyone agrees."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saint was coming out of the barn after putting Ty back into his stall when she heard the roar of a bike coming towards her. She smiled as she rolled the barn door closed. She turned back around and leaned against it to watch him ride up to her. Daryl turned off his bike and hit the kick stand. He steadied the bike before he walked away from it. He stalked up to her, making her smile. He slipped one hand into her hair as soon as he reached her. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Her hands came to his arms as his other arm went around her waist. He kissed her long and hard, taking the time to taste the inside of her mouth again. She moaned without thinking.

" Those shutters on your cabin work?" He asked against her mouth.

" Yeah, why?" She asked, keeping her eyes closed.

" Because, you promised to let me eat dinner off you and I don't want anyone comin up and watchin." Daryl said, making her laugh as she pulled away. He grinned down at her.

the end for now.

_* Don't worry, I have already started writing number 2. I'm sorry that some of my other stories have fallen by the waste side, but some times a certain story just calls to me and I have to go with it. I will pick up my other stories again. And no, I didn't forget the attack on Saint. We will get into that in number 2 and I think you will be surprised.*_


End file.
